


New Days Dawn

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, True Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 臣隆solo pv梗大乱斗（来无奖竞猜吧
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Kudos: 2





	New Days Dawn

夜雾浓重，无声落在这偏远街区，路上唯一停泊的车熄火已久，漆黑车身与夜融为一体。

皮质座椅的曲度和韧性极佳，足够他长久保持同一姿势。男人仰靠椅背，既不去发动汽车，也没有下车追赶离去之人。

数分钟前女子还依在他怀里，亲吻之际身体柔软似要融化。可很快一个巴掌就扇到他脸上，泪水夺眶而出，悲愤和惊恐扭曲了女子的面容，她推开车门，头也不回跑入黑暗中。

此情此景并非初次发生。人们以为他爱流连那些温热软香的躯体，然而他对藏于其后的灵魂更感兴趣。时间久了，也许就能找到特别的体验，可直到现在他依然收获颇少。有时他不禁觉得人类这种生物真是难懂。

舒适与快感看似并行，其实不易兼得，选择哪一种都难免付出代价。他抚摸自己的脸，知道那里并未留下尴尬痕迹，便拧动车钥匙，同时打开车窗让香水味散去。

前灯射出的光束隐约照到什么东西，他警觉地踩下刹车，有人影在向他这边移动。

来者两手空空，没有锐器，也没有可藏匿锐器的箱包。也许是跋涉已久感到疲累，那人边走边脱下夹克，甩过肩头，上身仅一件单衣。

“方便带一程吗？”

胳膊搁上车门的窗框，搭车客俯身，却未将头探进车内，维持礼貌而安全的距离。他从裤兜里掏出烟盒，倒了一根，朝驾驶座晃了晃，见无人回应，便自己叼住。

“你在那边多久了。”

“从你们接吻开始。”

“你喜欢偷窥？”

“这里是唯一有亮光的地方。”

刚才的女子说怕黑，他便开启车内所有的照明。如此体贴入微，可对方还是跑了，宁愿投身最怕的黑暗也不愿留下，他还不至于如此可怖吧。

似乎感受到车主的郁郁寡欢，那人露出一个安慰性质的笑容，又重复询问能否搭车。

说话间，贴身衣料显出胸肌轮廓与肩臂处的线条，男人并不吝啬展现自己的好身材，或者说有意为之。

对于性别划分他没有太多的执着，带来的痛苦都差不多，欢乐却有更丰富的种类。他感受到对方和自己相似的气息。

还有三天，时间足够他继续尝试。

上来。他朝外面勾手。

“你去哪里？”

比起交代自己的目的地，副驾上的人先一步发问。他报出一处位于城市边缘的地点。

“好巧，我也去那儿。”

“是现在才决定的？”

搭车客笑笑，没有回答，再次开口只为向他获得抽烟许可，在他点头后便开始朝窗外吐气。

“忘了说，搭我的车得付酬金。”

这个够吗。男人倾身吻他的侧脸，他转过头，嘴唇便被攫住。对方唇上薄薄一层胡子刺得他皮肤有些发痒，清淡的烟味洗刷先前粘在他脸上的香水余韵。

当然不够。手撑上副驾椅背，唇齿同时发力，缠住想溜走的舌头。没一会儿他如愿听见力竭般的沉重喘息。

都市近郊有一处汽车旅馆，他停好车子，上楼转弯，搭车客跟在他后面。脚步声交替碾得地板吱呀作响，无人说话。

刚关上门，他就伸手夹出那根被含住的烟，大力吸一口随即扔到地上踩灭。男人一笑起来，看向他的犀利目光也变得温和。倒向床铺的时候，那张脸更加生动。

“我叫Ryuji，你呢。”

相互啄吻的间隙，男人认真问道。

“这种情况下，我以为没必要报上名字。”

他感到有些可笑，明明是对方始终在拿捏分寸，现在却突然想踏过边界，这用的是哪一套标准。

不知道名字的话，等下就没有可喊的东西了，会无聊。靠坐在床头，男人一板一眼解释得颇有道理。

新鲜的诡辩，他对自己的接受力或者男人的说服力感到意外，或许是难得有人主动挑起他的兴奋点。

Omi。他刚说完，那人便小声重复了一遍。接下来的第二遍响在他耳边，唇舌间溢出的气息烫到单薄耳骨下的血管。

要我动手还是你自己来，Ryuji。他掀开对方身上仅有的单衣，两人协力将它除掉，还有其他多余的敝体之物，以及他自己的。

室温不高，但不一会儿他已大汗淋漓，与他交缠的人也是。他很想喝水，又不愿扔下圈在腰际的双腿，于是俯身在半张的嘴里汲取液体。胸口贴在一起的瞬间，心跳如鼓声敲击他的神经，皮肤末端传来包围似的坚实触感，让他不禁换成手指去一一探索。Ryuji变高的嗓音近乎圣堂颂歌，他很久没被这样的声音呼唤名字。

结束后他不想从黏热地带匆匆退出，顺势搂住整张背，直接侧身躺倒，准备就这样入睡。Ryuji回握住他的手稍微使了下劲。

放开我，Omi。我得出发了。

他从望向他的明亮眼睛里看见自己惊讶的脸，身前的人兀自脱离了他，面上仍有微红，但激烈情绪已从眉眼中褪去。

“我要去找蓝月。”

三天之后，蓝月即将来临。人类世界娱乐趋于贫瘠，因对自身没有威胁的星象活动而热闹不已，大大小小的媒介体伸长触角，制造新奇话题输送谈资。千年一遇，多么值得兴致高涨，尽管对于广袤宇宙，这仅是一次无关紧要的正常呼吸。

可是跟他有什么关系，从对方眼里Ryuji读出疑惑。不满刚才的擅自逃开，Omi依然搂着他，俊丽脸庞上眉头紧锁。他想起几个钟头前独坐车内的男人，神情落寞也不停止散发狩猎的气息，而他自愿上前。

能一睹奇观不是很令人兴奋吗，时日不多，他要尽量做好充分准备，在最合适的地点慢慢欣赏。Ryuji斟酌着措辞回应。

然后他第一次看见对方笑了。

“这么巧，我也正在等蓝月出现。”

临时的同行组合成立，往后三天他将与这个神秘男人一起度过。虽然计划与预先有出入，但他不反感这种临时。何况有车确实方便，坐上副驾Ryuji又点起烟，他一向很乐观。

他们驱车到达Ryuji在城市中央的住所，房间不大，却留出一块空地，地板一端架有三脚架。

你在家工作？胶片从天花板上垂落，Omi抬手依次拨过去，深褐带子哗啦响作一片，像在穿越丛林。

正式拍摄在其他地方，这里的是兴趣。他打开电脑，发送最后一批成片，任务交差。关闭电源时，窗帘被拉上了，室内昏暗得不像白天。

三脚架前，Omi麻利脱去全身衣物，思考片刻，又探出足尖去够衬衫。挑起，抛回，在背后划半圈披上肩，一气呵成。

“要来拍吗，大摄影家。”

刻意模仿的台词，从Omi嘴里说出来就成了理所应当。他的模特有让人无法拒绝的能力，Ryuji按着快门，不禁苦笑。

衬衫边缘遮住腰部以下部分皮肤，隐约透出腿根处的结实弧线。男人背过身，留下角度完美的侧脸给他，眼底泪痣似画笔点墨。

“你在脸红。”

“没办法，这是自然反应。”

“专业人士也会这样啊。”

过奖了，兼职维持必要开销而已。关上镜头盖，摄影师走向等待他的人。

据说相机镜头能捕捉人的灵魂。他抵上那人肩膀，感受拥抱自己的手臂逐渐收紧。

所以你把他们收藏在胶片里？唇抚过他的眼皮，他闭眼只凭触觉感知唇瓣游移的路线。

不，我没留住灵魂，也没能留住肉体。Ryuji对着眼前的黑暗自嘲。各式各样的身影来了又去，他诚挚地给出祝福，献上赞美，一次次拥住那些亮光，可没有谁停下来等待他，将他从黑暗中救赎。

要不要体验一回，换个位置我也很专业。他拉回话题，推着仅穿衬衫的模特双双跌落地毯，韧性躯体承载着他。

像这样吗。Omi扶住他，把他按坐在自己小腹，顶起腰摩挲之前已探索完毕的隐秘部位，在他发出一声无意识的叫喊后拉过他脖子亲吻。态度强硬，动作却缓慢而温柔，Ryuji索性顺其自然地接纳，任躺在地上的人将他抛起又重重落下，不断摇晃他至迷醉。

城市中央高楼林立，如蹲踞的庞大异兽，Ryuji的房间位于异兽中腹。他们上到天台，仰头伸臂，风干未散的潮湿情欲。

Omi看着他的炽爱拍档三两下爬上大型广告牌的铁架，撑坐于横栏小声哼歌，方才的旖旎官能顷刻回归成纯真孩童。他按捺不住去握那截裸露在外的脚腕，故意带着力道按压嶙峋骨节，迫使Ryuji不得不又回到地面。将人按在天台边缘的防护网上，他扣住对方手臂，接连印下啃噬性质的吻，尽管知道对方无意逃走。

“要掉下去了。”

Ryuji贴着他的脸喘气。

“你要是掉下去，我也一起。”

放在以前，Omi无论如何也不会产生珍视对方的想法。有需求就满足自我，有欲望就去夺取，如普通人进食饮水，仅此而已。

防护网外，水泥屋顶层叠交错至天际，行人车辆汇聚成浩荡河流。这是他的大游乐场，也是大熔炼炉。

看见Ryuji眯起的笑眼，他预感如果他受到伤害，他自己定将痛苦万分。Omi的直觉向来准确，他们能够享受相似的欢愉，也负有相似的伤痛。若尖刀利刃来袭，他愿独自承受。

第一天的夜晚降临，他们来到Omi工作的酒吧。也是为了生计的兼职，Omi说。戴好墨镜与渔夫帽，领口敞开，他大步登上DJ台，所指之处一片男女混杂的尖叫。

明天要继续开车，Ryuji没有喝酒，点了杯苏打水遥看炫光四射的舞池。

电子乐冲破时空束缚让人不知身处何方，神经膨胀与万物同感。节奏攀至高点，年轻DJ摘掉墨镜帽子，现出迷人面容，台下又爆发一轮欢呼。

闭店后两人打算在Omi家小憩，一天的狂热终于沉淀，疲劳来得格外迅猛，结果睁眼已是第二天午后。他们略微调整计划便驶向城外。

途中除了补给食物和油料，车一直未停下。他们轮流开车，穿过公路、村镇和郊野，日落时分抵达海边。

气温逐渐下降，顶在背后的车门不再发烫，脊骨却仍有烧灼感，或许这天的夕阳太过温暖。不远处，海浪起伏卷上岸滩，拍打出的泡沫仿佛无数钻石碎屑。

Omi坐直身体，旁边的人还斜躺着，衣衫解开任风吹拂。他取过Ryuji叼着的烟吸了一口，又塞回原位，顺便亲了亲唇上被落日余晖漂成金色的胡子。

Ryuji戴的十字架也映照出暖光，他把玩着小巧的金饰，恶作剧的念头又浮现，于是取下项链吊在指间，悬浮在Ryuji覆满肌肉的腹部和胸膛上方描画。十字架底部不时刮擦皮肤表面，划出色泽暧昧的细痕。他所期待的礼颂似的吟声终于传来。

“这么喜欢它就送给你了。”

项链被塞进掌心，Omi有些愕然，不过接受也无妨。

“还有这个。”

一起收下吧。Ryuji抬起另一只手，赫然亮出五芒星戒指，星的尖角朝下对着他，刺痛他的视线。

醒来时Omi发觉自己躺在副驾，他的旅伴在开车，正腾出手揉着太阳穴，缓解长久驾驶带来的酸胀。

那只手上空无一物，另一个也是。项链好端端挂在Ryuji脖子上，仅一根细链，没有任何挂坠。

虚构的神谕和警示消散而尽，一瞬间他怀疑身边这个人是不是也真实存在。

“你终于醒了。”

昨晚海边风很大，以为你着凉病倒了。Ryuji的掌心按向他的额头，彼此都是正常体温。

原来整个白天他都昏昏沉沉，出于担心Ryuji一人全程驾驶，使他得以安心休息。结果做的梦倒是存心不让他安稳，久违的虚弱感过于陌生，也许是即将到来的奇观的缘故。

今晚就是蓝月，他期待已久如今却开始紧张的奇迹之夜。Omi暗自发誓，无论何种情况，都不会伤害对方分毫。

车停在山顶空地，周围一片寂静，偶有虫鸣。

我们到了。Ryuji绕到他这边开门，他摆摆手，自己撑起身走出车外。雀跃的摄影师便去挑选架设相机的地点。

后备箱放着酒，有段时间Omi曾对这种迷乱神经的饮品颇感兴趣，干劲十足地搜集了一些陈酿。很快他就意兴阑珊，他想要的是从灵魂深处自发的刺激，而非外来物的强行灌输。

现在又到了酒精派上用场的时候，他急需调和不断翻腾的情绪。Omi找出一瓶年代最远的，喝一半就想躺下休息。Ryuji为他铺好垫毯，说一旦观测到变化就叫醒他。

不知过了多久，身体各处萌生的细小异动和Ryuji的喊声同时将他唤醒。

天幕正中，比平时要大数十倍的月亮审视着他，巨型月轮宛如创口，红欲滴血。原本漆黑的夜空火烧般明亮。

千年一遇的蓝月实际是代称，红月才是本来面目。各类报道中都提过，虽然他早已了解。

凿穿皮肉似的疼痛令Omi不禁跪倒，但他始终不去回应一直呼唤他的人。那曾是他最想听到的声音，现在他只希望Ryuji离他远些，待在安全区域内。

“好美。”

空灵嗓音平复着他内心的剧烈波动，人类摄影师终于能够拍下心仪的壮丽景观了，他想。可Ryuji一步步走过来，又对他缓缓说道，好美。

一根羽毛划过他的视野，浓黑如真正的夜色。Ryuji的墨蓝西装外套背后已被撕裂，断口处宽大的羽翼正在展开。

所有的痛楚都仿佛刹那间消失，Omi站起身，脸上不知是浸染的汗水还是笑极而出的泪水。

银白长发如瀑，流泻在他背上，与深红衬衫晕染出强烈对比。他的前额多了一对锥形尖角，白得近乎透明。

非人形态的生物，面对面站立，诡奇的庞大月亮笼罩在他们身后。

他终于明白Ryuji对蓝月的执着，竟然和他相同。奇迹星象，天然的增幅器，使一切未完成的赐福和咒言发挥威力。

天堂与地狱的混血，属性一样，混合的比例不同，他们都未返回应该待的地方，执着于游荡人间。他一直寻觅完美的灵魂，终迎来和他一样不完美的产物。然而Omi再也不愿更改选项，他曾以为命运站在他的对立面，没想到命运却赠予他最棒的邂逅。

Ryuji轻声念着他好美，一遍又一遍，翅膀覆住他垂至腰际的长发，滚烫胸口贴上他的，像要把自己嵌入他体内。

Omi抚摸那对长出黑色异物的肩胛骨，手指甫一碰到隆起的皮肤，Ryuji便反射性地缩了一下，又继续仰头与他唇舌纠缠。

他牵起羽翼完全舒展的男人的手，走到崖边。远方的人类居住地灯火密布，世间运转如常，喧嚣离他们很远，又似乎近在咫尺。

手指悉数插入他的指缝，随后紧握，这次Ryuji没有再松开他。

月光洒在两人肩上，似新生血液汩汩流淌。终结既是开始。

Omi侧过头，他唯一的伴侣微笑着望向他，一如他此刻的表情。

Let's start the game.

And we are both winner.

**P.S**

一个由某人扒车窗引发的脑坑

本来只打算写两人在一起勾勾搭搭，结果弄成了中二魔幻设定←←

标题出自hyde的《NEW DAYS DAWN》


End file.
